A problem frequently arises at entertainment and sports events of moisture, particularly sweat, accumulating on the surface of the floor, mat, stage etc. on which the event is conducted. One way to address this problem is using a special mop to wipe up the sweat. My absorbent glove disclosed herein is an improvement over such a specialized mop.
This background discussion is not intended to be an admission of prior art.